insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fai D. Flourite
Skills Fai is a man of many talents. But most notable as well as understated is his magical capabilities. From his birth, Fai has always had a large amount of powerful magic inherent to him. But it was through training that he eventually learned to harness that magic. Fai's magic is cast through literally writing the spells in the air using either his finger or a staff. The staff he originally held acted as a focus for his magic and allowed him to cast simpler spells without having to write them out first, such as barriers or seals. However, he has lost that staff and can't replace it with just anything. Fai can also use a brand of magic by whistling, but it is not like his normal magic and is far more limited. In the worlds Fai traveled through, he was one of the most powerful magic users. Only Fei Wong Reed and Yuuko, the Dimensional Witch, were more powerful than he. However, since coming to Pandora Fai's magic has been greatly stunted. Interdimensional travel is now impossible for him, and his great pool of magic has now been cut off. His spells are still potentially powerful, but due to the writing aspect, it does take him more time and energy to construct more powerful spells. It is easier for him to cast raw elemental magic that is capable of injuring a person. Fai is able to cast a spell up to fifty feet away, and the area of effect is determined by the way the spell was written. The writing manifests as runes of magic floating in the air, forming ribbons or circles of energy that defines the starting point or the area of the spell. Fai is capable of casting destructive magic, as well as protective barriers, seals, and a variety of other magical effects. He is capable of sealing an object such as a sword into a person's hand, for example. This would allow that person to be able to summon the weapon on a whim without Fai's help. He has also cast sleep spells, and a protective barrier that allowed them to use transportation magic in an area that was warded against it. Fai is incapable of healing magic. Though Fai's magic gives him options, he is incapable of learning or creating any new spells. Most of his abilities are for attack magic, seals, or protective barriers. The art of writing his spells out his a very delicate one. Fai has many years of experience so it does not require much thought. However, if for any reason he miswrites a spell it would either not work at all or, in the worst case scenario, backfire entirely. Casting spells accurately grows far more difficult if he does not have his wits around him. His eyes are also the source of his magic. If Fai were to lose an eye, his magic power would be halved. If he were to lose both, he would have no magic left to him. His magical reserves have been greatly cut since arriving in Pandora, so he can only keep up a constant battle of magic for around 10 minutes. Intense displays of emotion can also lead to an involuntary release of raw magical energy, causing aimless destruction all around Fai for several meters. He is also capable of using sound-based magic by whistling. However, this is very simple magic and is limited to just protective barriers that negates a magical effect on the area the barrier encloses. Fai's magic has also elongated his lifespan and it is unknown whether he will ever die of old age. He aged at a normal rate until he reached his mid-twenties and then he stopped physically aging. Lastly, his magic gives him a passive ability to sense the presence of other magic. He is able to sense the presence of magical effects on an area, object, or person. He can also detect when a person has magic. Besides his magic, Fai is also a veteran warrior. He knows how to hold himself in combat, though he is not particularly offensive without his magic. He is skilled with a staff and with archery. Fai is quite accurate with hand-eye coordination and any kind of ranged movement. He is excellent in darts. His agility and almost acrobatic movements are his strong point, though he lacks in physical strength and knows nothing about any sort of bladed weapon. However, Fai's fighting style is more defensive than offensive. He is more likely to twist and dodge until he is backed into a corner. Fai also had a curse place upon him when he was a child. The curse would activate only once, but it would make him kill the first person he met who had magic more powerful than he. This curse, however, has been broken for his duration in Pandora. Personality At a first glance, Fai is light-hearted, carefree, and happy-go-lucky. He is never not smiling and enjoys learning of new places and the fascinating things and people there. However, he is also very enigmatic with his own deep emotional wounds. Fai never talks about himself and easily twists the conversation back around in another direction. He is quite perceptive and intelligent, though he does not mind taking the backseat and letting others take the glory. In fact, he prefers it and having people think he is effectively useless. He is caring and compassionate, though he tries to keep himself at a distance. The smiles and seemingly airheaded attitude are meant to not have people take him seriously and see the true darkness in Fai. Fai keeps his secrets and he keeps them well. He would do anything to bring his twin brother back to life, but he still feels great guilt for what he is doing in order to achieve that goal, and thus his death wish. Fai values his own life very little and does not fight very hard to protect it. Though he cannot take his own life, he has no qualms about finding an end at the hand of another. However, he will fight hard for those he cares about and does not wish his presence to be a burden on them. Appearance Fai is a tall man at 5'11" and with a thin and lithe build. Everything about his appearance could be summed up in one word; light. His hair is a pale blond, cut short around his shoulders and with an almost fluffy appearance. Fai's skin is very pale, and he has a pair of bright blue eyes that are the very source of his magic. His skin is unblemished, though his back had at one time held a large black tattoo. Fai has always had softer features and a rather androgynous appearance, though it is not something that has ever bothered him. Fai has always taken special care of his dress and usually favors lighter colors and lighter clothes. Many of his favored outfits are loose and flowing, coming in pale shades of blues, whites, and greens. Relationships Coming Soon... History A long time ago, in Valeria Country, a pair of twins were born to the second Prince and his wife who were meant to be the future King and Queen of their country. But twins were considered a bad omen, and misfortune spread across the Kingdom. Their father died shortly after their birth, and then their mother committed suicide out of guilt for giving birth to twins and the destruction they would bring. Great misfortune struck Valeria. Plagues traveled across the lands, crops withered and died, and the bodies piled up. The twins were also born with a great deal of magic that, when combined, rivaled the power of the King. It was decided that the unhappiness of the twins would break the curse. And so the twins, Fai and his brother Yui, were confined to an ancient tower in a deep valley where time did not pass and magic did not work. Fai was locked at the top of the tower and Yui was trapped outside the base of the tower with no way out. They were trapped there for countless years, never aging and never dying, though their bodies slowly withered away. The tower was also the dumping grounds of the many dead from the outside world. The twins were locked away, but Valeria continued to suffer. The bodies increased in number, and Yui slowly piled them up alongside the tower in an attempt to climb up and reach his brother. But he never made it before the King finally came to them. He had gone insane and murdered everyone in the Kingdom. He blamed the twins, for it was their birth that had brought about this misfortune. They would pay for their sin by being the only people forever left alive in Valeria. And then the King committed suicide and joined the rest of the bodies in the pit. In time, a sorcerer named Fei Wong Reed came from another world to offer the boys a deal. He could release only one of them, but the other would have to die. Fai asked that Yui be saved and so Fei Wong Reed grant his wish. Fai was flung from the tower and died. Fei Wong Reed, wishing to mold Yui into his servant, had given Yui the same offer. Yui asked for Fai to be free, and so when Fai fell from the tower to his death, Yui thought it was his own fault. Fei Wong Reed would control him through guilt. He asked Yui that if there was a way to bring back the dead, would he do it? When Yui said yes, Fei Wong Reed told him what to do. Yui allowed Fei Wong Reed to place two curses on him. The first curse would activate only once, and Fai would kill the first person he met who had more powerful magic than he had. The second curse was something that could only activate in Celes, but he erased Yui's memory of that one. Fei Wong Reed gave Yui many instructions for a future that seemed to be set in stone for him. He would travel with a desert Princess and the image of a man that he created. And he would be the trump card of Fei Wong Reed's plans. He then left Yui alone, telling him that someone would come soon to free him. King Ashura came from another world and saved Yui from the tower, and also took Fai's corpse for safekeeping. Yui told him that his name was "Fai", and Ashura game him the last name "Flourite". Ashura took Fai home to his own Kingdom of Celes and there he comforted and befriended Fai, becoming the boy's only family. He tutored him in magic, but when Fai found out he was incapable of learning healing magic, Ashura told him that his smile could heal others. And so Fai learned to smile. Fai became the top Magician in Celes and earned the "D." that became a part of his name. He was now "Fai D. Flourite". In exchange for all that he did for Fai, Ashura asked him to protect Celes and kill anything or anyone that would bring harm to Celes. King Ashura knew of the curses on Fai, and so he placed the Phoenix Seal on Fai's back that would stop his magic from growing. He knew the curse would break after it was activated once. Ashura wanted to be the one that would activate the first curse and that Fai would kill. He erased that knowledge from Fai's memory, so that he only believed that the Phoenix Seal was a magical gift from Ashura. Several years passed, and Fai smiled and grew, though he never forgot of his past or his promise to bring Yui back to life. He remembered Fei Wong Reed's plans and awaited the day when he would meet this Princess and travel to protect her and play the pawn. But everything turned around when a monster began attacking and killing Celes' citizens. Fai set out to track down the monster and fulfill his promise to protect Celes. Except upon his return, it was discovered that King Ashura had gone insane and was the very monster. He had killed everyone in the castle and Fai realized that Ashura had brought him here for this very purpose -- so that he would someday be the one to kill Ashura when he reached this state. Fai could not bring himself to do it, however, and he cast a spell on Ashura to put him in a deep sleep. But the spell would eventually break and so Fai used his magic to flee his dimension so he would not have to face Ashura. It was there that he met the Dimensional Witch and his traveling companions, Syaoran, the Princess Sakura, and Kurogane. Syaoran wished to recover Sakura's scattered memories in the shape of feathers, and Kurogane wanted to return to his home dimension where he had been sent away by his Queen. Fai wanted to travel from dimension to dimension and never stay in one place permanently. He feared that Ashura would travel through dimensions to find him when he awoke. Yuuko grant them each their wish in exchange for some payment. Syaoran gave up Sakura's memories of him, Kurogane gave up his father's sword, and Fai paid the price with the tattoo on his back. Since his magic would continue to grow without that seal, thus making the first curse far harder to fulfill as he needed to do to bring his brother back to life, Fai vowed not to use his magic without that seal. Together, they would travel from world to world in search of Sakura's feathers. Kurogane would remain in his own home world if they ever reached it, and for the others, the search would continue until the end. That was the deal made. And so Yuuko gave them both white Mokona as a way to travel from world to world and recover Sakura's feathers. They saw many great things, fought many battles, and developed a close friendship with each other. Fai grew to care about every person he was traveling with, though he knew far more about the secret realities of their situation than he ever told them. Kurogane was someone that Fai loved to tease, giving him ridiculous nicknames and antagonizing him. He had never meant to grow close to these people, but somewhere along the way, he crossed that line. And Kurogane was far more perceptive than Fai gave him credit for. He saw through the goofy smiles, the airhead tendencies, and the utterly carefree attitude to realize there was a serious darkness in Fai, secrets he was keeping, and a total disregard for his own life. Fai kept up the act, but he began to realize how determined Kurogane was and how he was always watching. Together, the group traveled through many different worlds in search of Sakura's feathers. Each was different from the last, but many held familiar faces of old acquaintances in a new life. Eventually, they came to the Shara Country. Kurogane and Fai appeared on their own near a temple, though it was obvious that Mokona, Sakura, and Syaoran were still somewhere nearby since they were still able to communicate. In Shara Country, two gods were worshipped; Ashura and Yasha. But the gods were at war and so when the traveling troupe that worshipped Ashura came, the two statues reacted badly with tears of blood and causing natural disasters. Except when this happened, a time vortex opened up. Mokona activated her dimensional travel magic and drew Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane through the vortex and into Shara's past. Again, the group was separated. Fai and Kurogane arrived in the country of Yasha, ruled by King Yasha, 6 months before Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona did. During this time period they were unable to communicate with each other. But the native language of Yasha was similar to Kurogane's own, so he did the talking while Fai just played dumb. The two joined Yasha's army and traveled up the ranks quickly due to their impressive skills. They became known as two of the moster powerful warriors in Yasha's army. They worked well together, with Fai supporting Kurogane's swordplay with his own archery (though Kurogane always yelled at him in a language Fai did not understand). Despite Fai's intelligence, he made no attempts to learn the language of Yasha's country. This was another way to try and distance himself from Kurogane and build up those walls between the two of them. He just played dumb and continued to do so until the day those black tendrils dragged him to Pandora. Pandora History Coming Soon...